


Confetti

by amtrak12



Series: Toltzmann drabbles [7]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: Toltzmann in Times Square on New Year's Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 prompt: Holtzmann/Patty + shower.

"3! ...2! ...1!"

The Times Square ball hit the end of its descent. The sky erupted with fireworks as confetti rained down on them. Despite living in New York City her entire life, Patty had never stood in Time Square on New Year's Eve. It had taken the Ghostbusters being invited as special guests for her to finally see this bright chaos in person.

Holtzmann stood next to her, her face tilted up to stare into the shower of confetti. "It's bigger than it looks on TV," she said. A confetti square lingered on her cheek before sliding off towards the ground.

"Hey." Patty nudged her. "You forgot my New Year's kiss."

Holtzmann grinned. "Yeah. So what would you like, Pats? A spin? A dip? A spin and a dip? I can also drop to one knee if you'd like."

"Just kiss me, you fool."


End file.
